Capping devices for putting a cap onto a container are generally big and involve an assembly line configured to provide an automatic capping of the containers.
For use in a space-constrained environment, the state of the art capping devices may not be suitable. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, compact, robust and inexpensive capping device which can provide automatic capping of the containers.